Objective
by Sapphire Drizzle
Summary: In which a certain Lance Corporal just wants to clean the windows without some stupid brat's interruptions. Rated T for language.


_A/N: First things first, I have no idea where this story came from. Forgive me. Its 2 am, I wrote this on a whim. Second, don't take any of this seriously; this was just for fun so I'm aware the characters are not entirely... well... _themselves. _(I'm so sorry, Eren). xDD_

_But please read and review! Enjoy! :D_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

"…Um, Heichou?"

_No._

Levi continued to scrub aggressively, pretending not to have heard. He didn't have time for the kid's bullshit right now; there were more important matters that needed taken care of and that included a thorough decontamination of his entire office. He sprayed the glass and ran his towel across its surface noisily in an attempt to ignore his voice.

"Heeeichouuu?" Eren repeated, drawing out his title in a way that made the man scowl in irritation.

He closed his eyes but did not answer. _Keep the objective in mind._

"Ah… I get it…" came the quiet voice from behind.

A feeling of satisfaction shot through the Lance Corporal as he realized that his obstinate silence must have eventually knocked some sense into the kid's head.

"Listen, Levi Heichou. I realize that because of your, uhm, _age_… your hearing probably isn't as good as it used to be, so—"

"What the fuck do you want, Yeager?"

"Right, right," Eren quickly replied. "What I meant was… Why are you still wiping those windows?"

Levi's eye twitched. He lowered his mask to speak.

"Are you blind? They're obviously not clean, you shitty brat."

"…It's been two hours, sir."

The Lance Corporal turned to glare dangerously at the boy, spray bottle in one hand and towel clasped firmly in the other; he was the embodiment of menace_. _

_"And your point is…?"_

"I, erm…" Eren coughed. "Never mind."

"Out. Now." Levi pointed to the door before turning away with a scoff, wiping the glass furiously. He frowned as he noticed the smudges at the very top of the window.

"Tch."

How bothersome.

A soft sighed escaped his lips. His objective was staring down at him and it pissed him off. What he wouldn't give to grow a good ten centimeters and end this once and for all… Standing on his toes to reach the top, he took a long swipe at the smudges with his towel.

Failure.

He scowled and tried again. At least, this time, that brat was finally gone and he could concentrate—

"You know, I think you missed a spot right up there…"

_"Dammit, Eren, I swear that if you don't get your ass out of my office right now, I will personally beat the living shit out of you until you can't so much as remember your own fucking name."_

_There. _

_That should do it._

"Have you been inhaling the cleaning spray, sir?" Eren suddenly asked, green eyes scrutinizing the shorter man.

_Wait._

"…What?"

"Maybe you should take a break, Levi Heichou. You seem kind of irritable."

The temperature of the room dropped to an all-time low.

"That's it. I've had enough," Levi finally sighed, setting the spray bottle and towel aside. He looked up at the boy with serious, narrowed eyes. "Get on the floor, Eren."

Eren blinked, "Why—"

He froze.

The Lance Corporal's icy glare was enough to cut off any protests he had.

_"That's an order."_

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Armin asked the others as he glanced up from his book, tilting his head towards the door.

Mikasa followed his gaze. "What is it, Armin?"

"It sounded like Eren screaming…"

"Isn't he always?" Jean snorted and earned a vicious look from the girl before cowering slightly and turning his face away from her. "I mean, heh… _I don't know what you're talking about, Armin."_

"Yeah, you must be hearing things," Connie replied, looking from the blond back down at his cards. He raised an eyebrow at Jean. "And you totally cheated the last round, jerk."

"Pfft, no, I didn't."

"Dude. I can see your cards."

"Crap."

"Hey, does anyone want to come steal potatoes with me from the kitchen?" Sasha questioned with a hungry glint in her eyes. The group bickered amongst each other until she was silenced with another piece of bread, courtesy of Mikasa.

Armin stared at the door for a few more seconds, concern written across his features.

And then.

"…Yeah. You guys are probably right."

He shrugged and went back to reading.

* * *

"Ouch… _Heichou…"_

"No."

"But—"

"Shut up."

"_Gah! You're so heavy, though!"_

"Keep your shit in your ass and hold on, Yeager."

Levi heard the boy beneath him grumble.

"…Tiny bastard…"

"What was that, brat?"

_"N-Nothing, sir!"_

He harrumphed loudly from his position on Eren's back, "Stop squirming and make yourself useful," and then proceeded to take advantage of the elevation, holding the spray bottle out to the top of the window. Levi sprayed the entire corner with one sweep as he skillfully worked away the smudges that previously lined the pane, towel sliding back and forth on the glass.

"Hm…" Who knew? The stupid brat actually turned out to make a pretty good step stool.

With a satisfied sigh, Lance Corporal Levi drew back from the window.

And smirked.

"Objective Clear."


End file.
